


The Cheese Fic

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cheese, Dan Howell/Phil Lester - Freeform, Fanfiction, Lemons, M/M, Phanfiction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Phil's new video "THE CHEESE CHALLENGE".<br/>Dan forces Phil to eat cheese, enjoying the discomfort it causes his boyfriend. Then smut happens. Dan is a bit of a sadist. Not much though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cheese Fic

**Author's Note:**

> GAH IM SO SORRY HOLY FUCK I HATE THIS FIC AND MYSELF BUT I HAD TO DO IT SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT IM SORRY FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK

Dan was enjoying this. He was enjoying it very much.

After figuring out that Phil, his boyfriend, didn't like cheese, he forced Phil to eat it. A lot of it. Dan, was the sadistic type. He enjoyed Phils pain, but seeing this caused a problem. Dan, was getting hard, and as it would seem, Dam just so happened to get an idea at this very moment. A solution to his little problem. Well, large problem.

Dan made his way to Phil, and smashed his lips against the other mans own. Phil immediately kissed back, moving his mouth with the others. Dan bit the lower lip of the man under him. Phil moaned, and Dan took advantage of the situation, forcing his tongue inside the mouth of the older man. He could still taste the cheese.

"Clothes. Off." Dan says, forcefully. Phil obliged, taking off his shirt and pants. Dan stops him when he is about to get to his underwear. "No, let me take those for you"

Dan puts his face close to the other mans bulging member. "Getting a little exited there, aren't we?" He licks the spot, and earns a moan in response from Phil. The younger chuckles, and pulls away to take off his own clothes. Phil whines in protest.

As soon as all of Dans clothing is removed, he goes back to licking Phils member through the fabric of his underwear. Phil moans got louder and louder every time. Dan once again pulls away.

"Suck" he says, putting his manhood in the elders face. Phil takes it in his hands, and places kisses all over the top. "Stop being such a tease, and suck!" Dan orders. Phil removes his hands and wraps his mouth around the others dick. He alternates between wrapping his tongue around the shaft and humming. Soon, Dan cums inside Phils mouth. Phil swallows his hot seed. 

Dan forces the other onto his bed, and sticks a finger inside him. He then inserts two, and then three. Another idea forms in Dans mind, one better than the first. He takes a small block of cheese, and inserts it into the other mans entrance. Phil screams, in both pain and pleasure. Dan takes out the cheese, and replaces it with his throbbing member. Phil cries out, and Dan traps his cries with his own mouth. He then begins to pump in and out of the others hole. He brings his hand to Phils crystal hard member, and pumps with his every thrust. The older reaches his release first, and the younger soon after. 

Dan pulls out, and lays on the bed, the other man beside him. He wraps his arms around Phil, and sleeps.

 

 

When Phil awakens, he sees Dan eating the cheese that was inserted into him.

**Author's Note:**

> I FEEL SO UNCLEAN IM SORRY OH FUCKSHITASS NOOOOOO


End file.
